We Kept Driving
There is a video on the internet that goes by the name of 'We Kept Driving.' This video depicts a man driving down a rainy road at night following a black car into nowhere. However, this video is merely a distraction from the audio. You see, the audio in this video is designed with malicious intent. At first, it might seem like a slightly unsettling two-tone, repeated every 10 seconds, but this feeling of unsettlement is the feeling that the creator of this video wanted. After a few seconds, a man will start speaking to the viewer in Russian. It is unclear what the man is talking about, but he appears to quite relaxed about whatever he is speaking about. Apparently, upon multiple viewings of the video, strange artifacts will appear in the video, such as the video changing size, the picture blurring, the speech of the Russian man changing, and weird, distorted noises playing over the top of the two-tone. There have also been reports of nosebleeds, headaches, depression and paranoia whilst watching the video. The final effect of the video is one that doesn't seem to be caused by other horror-based videos; pain in the wrists and ankles, as well as the inability for the video to fade out. The video will keep playing at a constant volume, even if you turn your speakers down, off entirely, or walk away from the video; almost as if the video has buried itself deep into your subconscious. However, if you start off with the video on mute, the video will stay on mute; it only seems to keep playing at the highest volume you have set it to. Apparently, playing the video at a high volume results in more damaging side effects such as seizures, migraines, loss of sight for the duration of the video, out-of body experiences, and hallucinations of a white man standing to the right of the viewer about 3 feet away. Keep looking left. During this time, it's worth noting that the video can only be seen 360p, and that the video also has the ability to change to lag and/or crash your computer. Viewer discretion is advised. The final side effect of this video is extreme paranoia around windows. If you look into or around a window during the time the video is playing, you may see people standing outside, looking at you directly. All the people who watched the video claim to have had dreams after watching the video. The Majority of the dreams are loosely connected, however, there are a few connecting themes; two teenage boys being chased by some unescapeable entity, security cameras, illogical amounts of blood, traumatic experiences, and strange, undefineable, floating objects. Most of these dreams end with the dreamer jumping out of a window, or smashing a window. It is unknown whether the video still exists, but if it does, run. The man in the video is not a friend. He uses the video as a tracker to find his next victim. I must leave now, as he is after me. I watched it too much. LOG 11/11/11, LAST ACCESSED: 12/11/11 Category:Diary/Journal Category:Computers and Internet Category:Dreams/Sleep